Everything is Going to Be Okay
by Piyo
Summary: there has been a terrible accident and the Ducks are afraid that they may lose one of their team members...but what happenes when one of the Ducks finds out that he may not be losing just a friend, but someone even closer? -completed-
1. Everything is Going to be Okay Part One

Author's Note: I have had this story idea in my head for a while now and finally got around to getting it written and finished. Go me! Anyway, here it is. Please review, but no flames, they are just a waste of time for everyone.  
  
Chapter One: Everything is Going to be Okay (Part One)  
  
They sat in the hospital waiting room. There had been no new news about their friend's condition and they were beginning to worry about him. His mother was pacing back and forth, biting her nails in an attempt to calm herself down. It had been nearly four hours, but the doctors had still left them in the dark.  
  
The accident had taken place right after practice at the pond. Winter Break was just around the corner and the Ducks had wanted to get together to get ready for their last game before the end of their first semester of their senior year. It had been Charlie's idea to go to the pond. After multiple scrimmages, they had taken breaks and just fooled around, skating and racing on the ice. Innocent fun.  
  
It was what happened afterward.  
  
At one point someone looked down at their watch as the sun was setting. No one remembers who it was, because everything had become such a blur, but that one person called out to everyone and told them that it was getting late. Of course, no one wanted to leave at first, but they knew that they had school the next day and that they had better leave, less they wanted to be tired and cranky the next morning.  
  
They all headed to the parking lot, even though most of the Ducks lived right around the corner and would be walking home. Their gear was packed into numerous cars, which they would get the next day at school. After saying their goodbyes, they got in their cars and drove away, while those who were walking left as well.  
  
Connie asked Julie for a ride home.  
  
It had been known for some time that something had happened between Connie and Guy, though no one was quite sure what it was. At first, the Ducks shrugged it off; after all, they were Connie and Guy, they were meant to be together. Give it a week or two and they would have made up and everything would have been back to normal with them.  
  
But it had been over three weeks now and they were still apart. Guy told the Ducks not to worry, that maybe Connie just needed some space for a little while. They wanted to believe him, but they knew that Guy still cared for her so much. But, they listened to him and tried their best not to worry.  
  
That night, Guy watched with a heavy heart as Connie got into Julie's car. He tried not to let it bother him, but the Ducks had been right, he did still care for her. He didn't know why she was being so distant. Two looming shadows stood behind him, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"See you at school tomorrow," Portman said s he moved in front of Guy and got into his truck.  
  
Fulton patted Guy's shoulder. "I thought you told us not to worry? Looks like you are the one who needs to stop. But don't worry. I'm sure things will work themselves out. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
Portman called out to Fulton to hurry it up, whereas Portman was going to drop Fulton off at home. Guy gave Fulton a reassuring smile and motioned him to get going. Watching his friend leave, Guy finished saying his goodbyes and climbed into his jeep and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
Driving seemed to calm his nerves, and he soon forgot about Connie all together. Though, he did remember what Fulton had said, about everything going to be okay.  
  
And that was the last thing that he remembered as a large truck crashed into the driver's side of his jeep. 


	2. Waiting

Chapter Two: Waiting  
  
The hospital had been too quiet for the Ducks when they sat in one of its halls waiting for news. They hated it and were almost glad when Guy's mother told them that it would be best if they all went home and got some sleep. It had escaped their minds that there was school the next day. None of them wanted to go to school, they wanted to stay there and see Guy, but by the look Guy's mother had given them they knew that it might be a while before they got to see him.  
  
Reluctantly, they left, went home, and tried to sleep. Connie had the hardest time. She was shocked by what had happened. Even though she and Guy were no longer together did not mean that she no longer had any feelings for him. Guy had been her first love and there was nothing that could take that away. Besides, she still cared for him.  
  
School wasn't the same without Guy there. In each period when the teachers called roll, whatever Duck was there would say that Guy was absent, though they would leave out why. They walked the halls in silence, speaking to no one except each other in the halls, to ask if anyone had any new news.  
  
Practice was even cancelled. Guy's mother had called Orion the night before and he knew that none of the Ducks would be up to playing. Even if they had, he wouldn't have made them. It was during their scheduled practice that Charlie called Bombay. After all, Bombay had been Guy's first coach and Charlie felt tat he needed to know.  
  
A woman answered the phone, which Charlie recognized as the former Ms. McKay. She had been married to Bombay for a few years now. Calmly, she listened to Charlie as he told her what had happened.  
  
"Gordon left for Minnesota late last night," she said. "I believe Orion called him to let us know."  
  
"I didn't know," Charlie replied.  
  
"It's all right. He should be arriving soon."  
  
It just so happened that Bombay was walking into the school's skating arena as Charlie hung up the phone. The Ducks gathered around their old coach who tried to give them comforting words. Sadly, he couldn't think of any.  
  
"I know this must be hard on all of you," he began, "but you all need to be strong, for Guy. He's going to need all of you."  
  
"Have you heard anything?" Adam asked.  
  
"We've been waiting and waiting, but no one seems to know anything," Connie added. "I tried calling his mother during lunch, but she didn't answer her cell."  
  
"I'm afraid that I know as much as all of you," came Bombay's reply. "We are all going to have to wait just a little bit longer." 


	3. The Returning Father

Chapter Three: The Returning Father  
  
Guy's mother listened with a heavy heart to the mumbled words of a doctor. She had been in such a daze for so long that she almost didn't understand a word he was saying. Though, he kept repeating himself, saying something about Guy losing too much blood and needing a transfusion. Soon.  
  
"That should be simple," she said. "Don't all hospitals have blood for this? Go and find his type and save my son's life."  
  
The doctor then said something about it not being that simple. That Guy had a rare blood type, one of which would most likely be found in a relative. She told him to test her and see if she was a match.  
  
An hour later she found out that she wasn't.  
  
Panic set in then. She wasn't sure what to do, she was so afraid. But she was not going to lose her son. Feeling she had no other option, she found a phone and dialed a number. It seemed as if it rang forever. She almost hung up, but then she heard a man's voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She cried then, into the phone. "I need your help."  
  
He came to the hospital immediately. There he found her sitting in a worn chair, her arms tightly wrapped around her. Glancing up, she saw him and ran to his side. She began to mumble then, about not knowing what to do and or who to call and how afraid she was. Placing firm hands on her shoulders, he sat her down and told her that everything was going to be okay.  
  
A doctor walked up to the two and asked who the man was. The man cleared his throat before he spoke.  
  
"I'm Guy's father."  
  
Guy's parents had separated before his second birthday, leaving Guy with no memory of his father. His parents had a peaceful divorce and had made certain agreements for how to raise their children. It had been agreed that Guy's mother would gain custody of Guy, where his father gained custody of his older brother.  
  
The parents sent letters back and forth every once in a while, letting the other know that everything was fine. Neither boy remembered his brother or other parents, only that their mother and father had decided that the divorce was for the best and that everything had gone fine and that there was nothing to worry about.  
  
What was strange was that each boy knew the other and were in fact very close.  
  
Guy's mother told his father about what he was like as a little boy while they waited to see if he was a match. But, just like his mother, Guys father wasn't. And it was as they took this in that the Ducks arrived. School was over and they wanted to see if there was any change or news since the night before. They walked up to Guy's parents silently.  
  
Standing, Guy's father looked at the Ducks, confusion running over his face. Craning his neck, one particular player stood out to him.  
  
"Fulton."  
  
Fulton walked forward and looked at the man, not understanding why he was there. The other Ducks looked at one another, then at Fulton, hoping that someone would explain who that man was and why he was there.  
  
Silently, Fulton looked from that man to Guy's mother and then back at the man.  
  
"Dad?" 


	4. Brothers

Author's Note: First off, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that you all enjoy what I have written. There are only two more chapters (four and five) that are left and then my little story will be over. There may be a sequel, but I'm not sure yet...anyway, I hope you enjoy the ending. Review and let me know.  
  
Chapter Four: Brothers  
  
Fulton moved closer to his father. "Why are you here?"  
  
"There is something that I need to tell you," he answered. "Maybe you had better sit down. And maybe the team should go and wait someplace else."  
  
"No. I want them here. They can listen to whatever it is that you have to tell me."  
  
Sitting down, everyone listened as Fulton's father explained. He was not only Fulton's father, but Guy's as well and that he was there to see if he matched Guy's blood type. When Fulton questioned this, he looked back to Guy's mother, to see if his father was telling the truth.  
  
She nodded. "You and Guy are brothers," she said quietly.  
  
Fulton stood, angered. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I had a right to know, didn't I, that he was my brother?"  
  
"Fulton, honey, calm down," his mother told him, moving toward him, reaching out.  
  
He moved away, flinching. "Don't touch me! Both of you leave me alone!" He turned and left the hospital.  
  
The Ducks were speechless. Averman, trying to make light of a dark situation, looked over at Russ.  
  
"You know, I always thought they looked alike."  
  
Charlie asked Fulton's father if he was a match. The answer came in the form of a shaking head. It was then asked what would happen if Guy didn't get the transfusion.  
  
"He's lost so much blood..." Guy's mother trailed off. She did not want to think about what would happen.  
  
Making sure no one was watching, Connie stood silently and left the group. Walking outside, she found Fulton pacing. He turned and looked at her. She saw that he had been crying; crying in frustration, crying in anger, crying in sadness.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, wiping away at the tears.  
  
"To see if you were okay."  
  
"Well, I'm not. It's one thing to learn that one of your best friends is in the hospital, it's another to learn that he's really your younger brother." Fulton sighed and took a seat next to Connie. "I can't believe they didn't tell me."  
  
"I think they were just trying to protect the both of you. I don't think either of your parents wanted this to happen."  
  
Fulton shook his head and looked away. "It's just that...I mean...he's my brother."  
  
"And he needs you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Fulton asked.  
  
"Your father said that he didn't match Guy's blood type and if Guy doesn't get a transfusion soon..." Connie stopped as she began to cry. 'Oh god, Fulton, I can't lose him. Not like this. I know that you are upset and you have every right to be, but even though he is your brother, he is still your friend. And when a friend needs you, you are there for them. Guy needs you now. You have to help him. Please."  
  
Standing, Fulton held out his hand for Connie to take. "What do I have to do?"  
  
Taking his hand, she smiled and walked with him inside. 


	5. Everything is Going to be Okay Part Two

Author's Note: Here it is, the end of my little story. One of the reasons I made Guy and Fulton brothers is because they are brothers in real life (something not every Mighty Duck fan knows, though most do). Please review.  
  
Chapter Five: Everything is Going to be Okay (Part Two)  
  
It just so happens that Fulton was a perfect match and he willing gave blood to save the life of his brother. Fulton went to his parents and listened as they talked to him about why they had made the decision that they had. He understood and asked to be forgiven for the way he had acted. His parents told him that they were the ones who needed forgiveness.  
  
Though Guy had had the blood transfusion, he was still not out of the woods yet. He had taken a pretty bad beating in the crash and there was going to be a rough road ahead for him. His left leg had been broken, his left wrist fractured and he had a few bruised ribs. As for head injuries, the doctors said that Guy was lucky in only having suffered a concussion.  
  
The doctors told both Coach Orion and Bombay that it would be a while before Guy would skate, let alone play hockey. All of the Ducks told Guy's parents that they would be there to help him through his rehabilitation. They wanted Guy to know that he was not alone.  
  
They all had to wait, though, for one thing. Guy to wake up.  
  
Everyone spent time with Guy in his room. It was hard, though, seeing him lay there so helpless and not being able to do anything to help him. But they still talked to him; let him know that school was off for break and that he was missing his free vacation time. Or complained to him that they still did not know what to get their family for Christmas (which was right around the corner). More importantly, they told him to get better, to open his eyes and come back.  
  
Guy's mother sat by her son's side day and night. Never leaving him. She held his hand and prayed to God that He didn't take her son. He was too young and had too much going for him. Besides, she didn't know if she would be able to handle it. Yes, she had a second son who was letting her into his heart, but he would not make up for the son she had raise, loved and lost.  
  
Guy's father begged to be forgiven every time he sat with his son. He hadn't expected after all the years of not knowing him to finally get to see his grown son lying in a hospital bed. Explanations were given for why he was never there, and he told his son that he did love him. That no matter where he was that Guy had never been forgotten and had always been loved.  
  
Connie asked to be forgiven too. She told Guy that she was sorry for the way she treated him and that, even though they were not together, that she still loved him.  
  
"I only hope that there will still be room in your heart for me, when you wake up," she would tell him. "I never meant to hurt you. Never."  
  
The other Ducks only spent a few minutes with him every so often. None of them were quite sure what to say, other than to get better and that he was needed on the team and that nothing would be the same if he wasn't there.  
  
"It won't be the same without you there," Ken said.  
  
"Yeah, you're not that bad of a player, so I guess we do kinda need you," Luis said sarcastically.  
  
It had been almost twp weeks and there had still been no change. No one had given up hope. Guy was strong; he would pull through. They all tried to stay positive, but the doctors were not being too reassuring.  
  
It was late one night when Fulton entered Guy's room. Their mother and father had left to catch a bite to eat, so Fulton felt like it would be a good time to pay a visit. He pulled a chair close and sat by his brother's side.  
  
Brother.  
  
The thought still seemed so strange. Fulton had never though of himself as an older brother. He didn't even know what they were supposed to do. Doubts ran through his mind. Was he even going to be a good big brother?  
  
"I hope I do okay," he told Guy. He had mentioned to Guy during one of his previous visits that they were brothers. "Or, really, I hope you are okay. You know, you are really starting to worry everyone. I know you're going to make it, as does everyone else...it's just that, we all have that feeling in the pits of our stomachs..."  
  
Fulton sighed. He placed his elbows on Guy's bed and rested his head in his hands.  
  
"You just have to get better. Not just for your mom-our mom-but for dad and the team. We need you. We need to know that you are going to be okay."  
  
As Fulton spoke, he felt something brush against his arm. Looking down, he saw Guy's hand; slowly flexing it's fingers. Sitting up straight, Fulton looked at Guy. He was struggling to open his eyes. Slowly, they opened, and Guy looked sleepily at Fulton.  
  
"Hey," Fulton said, smiling. "We were starting to worry about you."  
  
Opening his mouth, Guy whispered something to Fulton, for it was all the voice he had."  
  
"Everything is going to be okay." 


End file.
